


Lunchtime Meetings

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lunch, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, mycrofts office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"What is that...?"The circumstances...at lunchtimeAnd you must mention...a newspaper





	Lunchtime Meetings

"Come in!" I answer to the knock at the door.

"Sir, there is a DI Lestrade to see you"

"Please send him through Anthea, and take lunch will you"

"Of course sir" She closes the door after her, to see to Greg, as I straighten up my desk waiting for his arrival.

"Knock knock" he raps on the door partially opening it. I stand from behind my desk, waving him in, motioning him to close the door. I notice him carrying a plastic bag with a very distinct smell wafting over.

"What is that...?"

"That, Posh, is fish and chips wrapped in newspaper from the local chippy" he grins cheekily, as he knows I do not enjoy eating with my fingers. "Thought I'd bring my man some lunch as you probably haven't eaten yet Love"

"I..." I go to protest, but seeing the look on his face, which I can't resist at all, even though he isn't even trying, I cave to his attentions. "Oh, alright. I suppose I have some time before my next meeting. For you Darling" I lean forward for a kiss, smiling at the scratch of stubble from a few days of not shaving.

"Mmm... Come on, lets eat Gorgeous" he leers while groping my bum, "I'm starving"


End file.
